Some ignition coils for internal combustion engines include a coil section that is disposed outside a plug hole. The coil section includes a primary coil and a secondary coil. The secondary coil includes a high-voltage winding end portion that is connected to an ignition coil disposed inside the plug hole using a pole joint or the like. In the ignition coil, a high-voltage tower section is disposed in the plug hole, and is mounted to a coil case configuring the coil section. A resistor is disposed in an insertion hole of the high-voltage tower section. A coil spring is inserted from an insertion hole of the pole joint to an insertion hole of the high-voltage tower section, and comes into contact with the resistor.
For example, in an ignition coil for an internal combustion engine disclosed in PTL 1, an inward protrusion section supporting the lower surface of the resistor is disposed in a cylindrical inner wall of a high-voltage cylindrical section of an insulating case. PTL 1 discloses that a high-voltage terminal is disposed to be in contact with the upper surface of the resistor, and is electrically conductive to a high voltage winding end of the secondary coil.